The Rise of Yongary
The Rise of Yongary is an upcoming fan-made Kaiju film made by AzUrArInG/Drew Bromley. It is planned to be made either 2018, 2019, or 2020. It's planned to be the third entry of the Monster War series. Plot Around the 20th century, nuclear bombs were being dropped around North Korea and South Korea. Many years later, people were discovering the underground areas of what happened during the nuclear bombs being sent towards North Korea and South Korea, and they notice that a living monster is seen underground. They realize that the monster is getting close to coming out of the dirt which he'd been stuck in there for many years, so they add more stuff to prevent him from escape, however it's too late as the monster rises out of the ground and attacks cities of South Korea. Later, in an expedition room, they studied the monster that it can survive with no water and food for a very long time, they realized that it lived years ago which was born after the bombs were dropped around North and South Korea, they then nickname the monster Yongary. So they then hire military tanks to stop Yongary and his destruction which fails poorly. The Korean Government decide to ask if the US can help stop Yongary and his destruction, the US reluctantly agrees to help. So then the US and South Korean military try stopping Yongary, but still fails, which Yongary then shoots fire and a laser out of his horn and destroys most of the tanks around him. Later on, the US and South Korean are trying to find ways to get rid of Yongary, so then they studied more of Yongary which they noticed that Yongary can sometimes follow very loud sounds, even ones that are far away. They then do this idea by placing a very noising thing far away by putting it at a volcano near Japan, so Yongary follows the noise near the volcano. Finally, Yongary then falls down to the volcano. The US and South Korea governments think that Yongary is gone for good, but someone believes that Yongary could come back and cause destruction once again. Development In Late 2016, Drew Bromley was hearing about a korean kaiju film made in South Korea known as Yongary: Monster from the Deep, he then later heard about it's 1999 and 2001 remakes and thought that the films were not great, so he thought by doing another remake but make the design similar to the one from 1967 and have some similarities with some Godzilla films and also some slight parts of the original plot of the 1967 film. Around 2017, Drew Bromley was thinking of what he should call his fan-film, he was first thinking of it being Yongary: The Terror Begins but he thought it just felt like the title wasn't good enough, so he decided to rename it The Rise of Yongary. In August 2018, Drew Bromley was starting to plan what the design should be for Yongary, and what he plans to use which actors can do what they're suppose to do. Trivia *The fan-film is planned to NOT be what the remakes of 1999 and 2001 were like of Yongary and make it more close to the original version but make some changes and other things as well. *The film is planned to be part of the Godzilla timeline AzUrArInG made. *This is planned to be worked on after Godzilla: Battle of the ages is finished. Category:Fan Films Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films